duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora: Ordinary World
Aurora: "Ordinary World" is a single by Aurora, released on 11 September 2000 by Positiva Records. About the song The single is a dance version of Duran Duran's song "Ordinary World" by the British electronic dance music group Aurora, which featured Naimee Colman on vocals with keyboard/guitar Sacha Collisson and fellow keyboardist Simon Greenaway. Aurora made their debut in 1999 with "Hear You Calling" but only really hit the big time when their second single "Ordinary World" peaked at number 5 in the UK chart. Building on that success, they went on to record their eponymous debut album, straying away from the trance and dance genres they'd used for the singles. The following year in 2001 Naimee released the single "My Star", which featured an acoustic version of "Ordinary World". Track listings CDTIV-139, 7243 8 89324 2 4 #"Ordinary World" - Radio Edit (4.26) #"Ordinary World" - Above & Beyond Remix (8.25) #"Hear You Calling" - Dark Moon Remix (6.23) 8573-86991-2, 8573-86991-2 (maxi CD) #"Ordinary World" - Original Radio Mix (4.24) #"Ordinary World" - Floor Radio Cut (3.42) #"Ordinary World" - Club Mix (9.06) #"Ordinary World" - Floorfilla Remix (6.50) #"Ordinary World" - Gizeh Mix (7.01) #"Ordinary World" - DK Janis Vs Plus One Remix (8.04) 12TIV-139, 7243 8 89324 6 2 (12") #"Ordinary World" - Condor Remix (8.01) #"Ordinary World" - Above & Beyond Remix (6.45) #"Ordinary World" - Gizeh Remix (4.54) Personnel Aurora are: *Sacha Collisson - Keyboards, guitar *Simon Greenaway - Keyboards With: *Naimee Coleman - Vocals Lyrics Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue Thought I heard you talking softly I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio Still I can't escape the ghost of you What has happened to it all? Crazy, some'd say Where is the life that I recognize? Gone away But I won't cry for yesterday There's an ordinary world Somehow I have to find And as I try to make my way To the ordinary world I will learn to survive Passion or coincidence Once prompted you to say "Pride will tear us both apart" Well now pride's gone out the window Cross the rooftops, run away Left me in the vacuum of my heart What is happening to me? Crazy, some'd say Where is my friend when I need you most? Gone away But I won't cry for yesterday There's an ordinary world Somehow I have to find And as I try to make my way To the ordinary world I will learn to survive Papers in the roadside Tell of suffering and greed Here today, forgot tomorrow Ooh, here besides the news Of holy war and holy need Ours is just a little sorrowed talk And I don't cry for yesterday There's an ordinary world Somehow I have to find And as I try to make my way To the ordinary world I will learn to survive Every one is my world, I will learn to survive Any one is my world, I will learn to survive Any one is my world Every one is my world Category:Cover songs